


Ashes Remain

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket
Genre: BAMF Sailor Mars, F/M, Priestesses, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Rei was the one who showed Haru what true courage was. He loved her ever since. Even after he discovered her secret.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Hino Rei





	Ashes Remain

Haru had met Rei on his first shrine visit of the new year, back when he’d hated Yuki. She was a child like him, but she was so cute in her hakama.

Haru had honestly liked her. She walked over to him and smiled. “Blessings on the new year!”

Then something like pain had clouded her face.

A group of women came over and pushed her down.

“You have your power and don’t use it.” The woman snarled. “Find our missing girls. Cast a spell. Do something. Priestess!”

“Stop!” Haru pushed in front of her. He should be scared. If he accidentally got embraced...but he wasn’t. “Leave her alone! It’s not her fault! Stop pushing all your problems on her! LEAVE!”

They scattered, and he helped Rei up.

“You should stop too.” Rei said softly. “Pushing all your problems on him...it won’t fix them.”

She was talking about Yuki. She just...she knew.

And she was right.

Haru held her hands in his. “Thank you.”


End file.
